prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Austin Theory
| image = Austin Theory - DSLcKy8WAAAjSNS.jpg | names = Austin Theory | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 220 lbs (100 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = McDonough, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = AR Fox | debut = May 5, 2016 | retired = }} Austin White (August 2, 1997) is an American professional wrestler and bodybuilder best known by his ring name Austin Theory. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on the NXT brand. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Alliance 4 (2016-2018) Theory made his in-ring debut on the May 5, 2016 edition of WWA4 where he won his first title, defeating his trainer AR Fox to win the WWA4 Heavyweight Championship. He successfully retained the title in two title defenses during the remainder of May. He continued his string of successful title defenses during the months of June, July and August. During 2017, Theory competed for WWA4's Heavyweight and Tag Team titles. However, Theory was unsuccessful in winning either championships. During January 2018, Theory returned to defend the FIP World Heavyweight Championship, defeating Alan Angels. His final WWA4 match was on September 27, defeating Ryan Rembrandt. Fire Star Pro Wrestling (2016-2017) Theory debuted on September 4, 2016 at FSPW WrestleRevival IV, where he successfully defended the WWA4 Heavyweight title against AC Mack. At FSPW Holiday Slam 2016 Theory challenged Cam Carter for the FSPW South Eastern Championship in a Triple Threat match involving Chip Day. Neither Theory or Chip Day were successful in winning the title. Theory returned in 2017 on March 12 at FSPW Path To Glory 2 in a FSPW Heavyweight Championship Tournament. He won a battle royal held as the first round contest to advance to the Semi Final where he eliminated Michael Spencer. During the Tournament final, Theory defeated James Ryan to win the vacant championship. On May 7 at FSPW Progression!, Theory successfully defended the title against Cam Carter. At FSPW Supremacy 2017, Theory lost the Championship to Carter in their title rematch. At FSPW WrestleRevival V, Theory defeated James Ryan. Full Impact Pro (2016-2017) On August 21, 2016 at FIP Heatstroke, Theory debuted in a tag team match with AC Mack against Roscoe Eat Lisa (Mikey McFinnegan & Zakk Sawyers). He returned on January 8, 2017 at FIP Everything Burns, in a "Winner Gets The Contract Fight For All" Battle Royal won by Teddy Stigma. Later at the event, Theory defeated Anthony Henry in a singles match. On February 11 at FIP Ascension Theory teamed with Sammy Guevara & Tracer X in a six-man tag match won by Uncle John's Friends (AR Fox, Darby Allin & Sami Callihan). At FIP Broken Tailgate Party, Theory was defeated by Caleb Konley in singles competition. On May 6 at FIP Accelerate, Theory was involved in a Four-Way match against Jason Cade, James Drake and Jon Cruz. VIP Wrestling (2016-2017) Theory's debut match was held on November 11, 2016 at VIP Limitless, losing to Jerome Daniels. On December 16 at VIP Holiday Havoc In 3D, Theory defeated his former trainer AR Fox. On April 29, 2017 at VIP Kings Of The South, Theory returned to join a 55-Man Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender to the VIP Heavyweight Championship. He later defeated Homicide. On August 4 at VIP Gold Rush, Theory teamed with Gino Medina & Sammy Guevara in a six-man tag match defeating Andrew Everett, Joey Garcia & Orion Taylor. PROGRESS Wrestling (2017) On April 1, 2017 at the WWNLive SuperShow titled Mercury Rising 2017: EVOLVE Vs. PROGRESS event, Theory joined a Four-Way match won by Keith Lee involving opponents Blaster McMassive and Jason Kincaid. He returned on August 12 at PROGRESS New York City in a second Four Way match won by Mark Haskins involving Keith Lee and Mark Andrews. Scenic City Invitational (2017) Theory debuted on March 4 at SCI Scenic City Rumble 2017, in a 30-Man Scenic City Rumble. He later wrestled and lost a singles match against Sal Rinauro. Peachstate Wrestling Alliance (2017) Theory debuted on October 7 successfully defending the PWA Heritage Championship against Sal Rinauro. On the October 21 edition of PWA, Theory successfully defending the PWA Heritage title against Kevin Blue by count-out. On November 25 at PWA Thanksgiving Turmoil, Theory lost the title to Kevin Blue in a Four Way match involving Sal Rinauro and Tyson Dean. AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined (2017) At AAW Hell Hath No Fury, Theory wrestled in a Six Pack Challenge to determine the Number 1 Contender for the AAW Heritage Championship. Zema Ion prevailed over Theory, AR Fox, Curt Stallion, Myron Reed and Stephen Wolf. On November 4 at AAW Rise Of The Dragon Theory wrestled and lost to his former trainer AR Fox. Evolve Wrestling (2017-present) Theory debuted on February 24, 2017 at EVOLVE 78, defeating Darby Allin. By EVOLVE 85, Theory received his first title opportunity, teaming with Jason Kincaid to challenge the reigning EVOLVE Tag Team Champions team Catch Point (Chris Dickinson & Jaka). They were however, unsuccessful in winning the tag titles. On December 10 at EVOLVE 97, representing EVOLVE, Theory captured the FIP World Heavyweight Championship from Full Impact Pro's defending Heavyweight Champion Fred Yehi. Returning the following year on January 13, 2018 at EVOLVE 98 Theory retained the FIP World Heavyweight title in a rematch against Fred Yehi. On February 17 at EVOLVE 100, Theory challenged the reigning champion Zack Sabre Jr. for the EVOLVE Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. At EVOLVE 101 Theory received a second chance to return to the title hunt by competing in a No. 1 Contendership Four-Way Elimination match won by Matt Riddle against Darby Allin and Jaka. As a multiple title-holder, Theory defended one of his titles the WWN Championship at EVOLVE 104, defeating DJ Z. A month later on June 23 at EVOLVE 106, Theory lost the WWN title to Joey Janela. At EVOLVE 107, Theory successfully retained the FIP World Heavyweight Title Three-Way match against DJ Z and Joey Janela. At EVOLVE 111 Theory competed in a Four-Way Scramble match against AR Fox, Darby Allin and the reigning WWN Champion Joey Janela. The match concluded with Fox becoming the new champion. At EVOLVE 112, Theory wrestled and lost to guest wrestler and WWE NXT roster member The Velveteen Dream. On October 28 at EVOLVE 114, Theory competed in a Six-Way Ladder Match for the vacant WWN Championship against JD Drake, Anthony Henry, AR Fox, Darby Allin and Harlem Bravado. At EVOLVE 115, Theory and AR Fox wrestled in two matches, one of which was an Unsanctioned Match, ending with Fox as the victor. The sanctioned match however, was won by Theory. At EVOLVE 116 , Theory competed in a Three-Way title match against Harlem Bravado and the reigning WWN Champion JD Drake. Neither of Drake's challengers succeeded in winning the title. On December 15 at EVOLVE 117, Theory competed in a Three-Way match for the EVOLVE Championship against guest wrestlers from WWE NXT Roderick Strong and the reigning EVOLVE Champion Fabian Aichner. The match concluded with Theory defeating Aichner and Strong to become the new champion. This marked Theory's first championship reign in EVOLVE. The following night at EVOLVE 118 Theory teamed with Harlem Bravado in a tag match challenging the reigning champions and WWE NXT members, The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) for the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship. Theory and Bravado however, were not successful in winning the tag team titles. The following year, Theory returned on January 18, 2019 at EVOLVE 119, where he teamed with Josh Briggs in a tag match against his former trainer AR Fox and WWE NXT member and EVOLVE Wrestling alumnus Johnny Gargano. The following night at EVOLVE 120, Theory and Gargano wrestled in a singles match resulting in Gargano emerging the victor. World Wrestling Entertainment (2018-present) During February 2018, Theory was among a total of thirty-seven participants in a tryout held at the WWE Performance Center. On April 8, Theory received his first match, making his WWE in-ring debut during the Fourth Night of the WWE WrestleMania Axxess event, successfully defending the WWN Championship against Marcel Barthel. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' *Standing Moonsault :*Shooter :*''The Unproven Cutter'' :*''Ataxia'' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Theory"'' :*''"The Unproven One"'' *'Managers and valets' :*Priscilla Kelly *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'Evolve' **Evolve Championship (1 time) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Fire Star Pro Wrestling' **FSPW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Peachstate Wrestling Alliance' **PWA Heritage Championship (1 time) *'The Crash' **The Crash Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Alliance' **World Wrestling Alliance Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *[[World Wrestling Network|'World Wrestling Network']] **WWN Championship (1 time) External links *Austin Theory Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Austin Theory Profile at The Internet Wrestling Database *Austin Theory's Facebook Fan Page *Austin Theory's Twitter Page *Austin Theory Instagram Category:2016 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Fire Star Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:1997 births Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Scenic City Invitational alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:Lions Pride Sports alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster